A Time to Decide
by Julie-Ann S
Summary: Ben is asked to run for mayor of Virginia City. However, he finds out that it may not be as straightforward as it seems. 15th story in the series


"You just got to do it!"

Ben Cartwright raised his hand in protest. He wasn't too sure that he wanted to do this. "Roy, couldn't Jim Forrester do it? He's a good man."

"No, he won't do." Roy Coffee walked over to his friend and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "You're the only man that has a chance of beating Arnold Bocklin. You just got to run for mayor."

"Roy's right, Ben. We don't want Bocklin running this town. He's a friend of Parkinson's. Even though he says he knew nothing of what was going, there's no way to tell how deeply involved he really is."

"I know that Paul. I read all about it in the Enterprise." Ben ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "What about the Ponderosa? I just can't…"

"Yes you can. Those boys of yours can run the ranch. You taught them well."

"Yeah the Doc has a point. Those boys of yours are perfectly capable of running the ranch." Roy watched the conflicting emotions shoot across Ben's face. Joe and Hoss could handle things on the ranch with both hands tied behind their backs. As for Adam, that man had problems of his own to sort out, not mention that he was still carrying on with whatever it was that he was up to. In the months, since Ben had told Roy that Adam's activities were perfectly legal, he still hadn't shaken off the curiosity that had gripped him. He had continued to watch Adam's comings and goings. It was only a matter of time until he worked out what Adam was up to.

As he shifted his gaze between his two friends, Ben felt the weight of the world upon his shoulders. The expectant looks on their faces were playing havoc with his common sense, which was telling him to say no. When he had decided to drop in and visit Roy on his way home, he had only expected a cup of coffee, some conversation and maybe a game chess. The last thing he had anticipated was to be asked to run for the office of mayor.

When Dan Parkinson had become mayor a little over a year ago, upon the sudden death of Titus Simpson, most of the town had thought that they had the right man for the job. He, himself had been among those who thought Parkinson would do an exemplary job. How wrong they were. Parkinson had nearly bankrupted the town. The man was now languishing in jail, awaiting his trial. Ben sighed. Here he was standing in front of two of Virginia's City leading citizens, who probably represented a larger group of townspeople that had come to the conclusion that Ben Cartwright was the man for the job.

Ben's mind began racing through the alternatives and he soon realised that there weren't many. Forrester was a good man, but only in his late thirties. The people wanted someone who was older and more experienced – someone they could trust. Paul and Roy had said as much when they were presenting their argument to him. He just wished that he had more time to think about it.

After a few minutes, Roy tentatively looked at Paul and then back to Ben. They needed an answer straight away in order to make it in time to register Ben as a candidate. Ben had left on a round-up a few days after Hoss' wedding. It was while he was gone that this fiasco had happened. When Clem had found out what was going on, he moved quickly and managed to apprehend Parkinson, before the man skipped out of town. The scandal had cast a shadow on the entire town council. In order to bring some stability, it was decided to wipe the slate clean and called a snap election. Today was the first and only chance they had to convince Ben to run.

Since he was a Cartwright, the expectation of him helping them out was high. Ben remembered all the times he and his family had come to rescue the town and its citizens. He knew that a lot of people trusted him and knew they could count on the Cartwrights when times got tough. Now was one of those times. When he had heard what had happened, Ben had felt disgust. After Simpson had died, he had whole-heartedly supported the then Town Clerk Parkinson for the higher position. He could even remember some people saying that Parkinson had gotten the mayor's job on Ben Cartwright's say so. It was then he knew it was his responsibility to fix things. He took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded.

Upon seeing his friend nod, Paul smiled. "Thanks Ben. You don't know how much it's appreciated. I know that you'll be a fine mayor."

"Yep. I agree with the Doc, Ben you're the best man for the job."

Roy and Paul made their way over to Ben to offer their congratulations and thanks. Ben half-smiled. Guess there was no going back now. He would do his best to help clean things up and make Virginia City the place it should be. All that was left to do now was to go to the town clerk's office, fill out the necessary paper work and then go home. At least he had a couple of hours to work out how he would explain things to his family and that could turn out to be a lot harder than making the decision he had just made.

* * *

Adam folded his arms and stared at the floor. He wasn't exactly pleased at the thought of having his father run for mayor of Virginia City. It would make life extremely difficult. If his father won, then the family would be under close scrutiny by practically everybody. The chance of people finding out that there was more to some of the Cartwrights than met the eye would be high. He wasn't so sure if wanted to risk it. There had to be some other way.

He lifted his head and met the gaze of his father. "You sure you really want to do this Pa?"

"Yes Adam, I'm sure. The ride home gave me a chance to think about it. The town needs me. You boys are perfectly capable of taking care of things here." Ben chuckled a little. "There's no guarantee that I'll win. Plenty of men have been nominated. Maybe one of them will prove to be worthy."

"That may be so but you have to admit that your chances of winning are very strong."

Ben smiled. "Yes I know." He walked over to Adam, who was standing near the fireplace. "I also know that you'll have to make a great sacrifice. This will put your job as a Secret Service agent in jeopardy."

"Yeah I know but I think if we are careful, I can still manage to do my job. You may have to answer some questions about my activities and it may not be easy. A lot of people will be interested in destroying yours and the family's reputation."

"That's true." Ben glanced upstairs. He knew what Adam was really worried about. His son had years of experience with the Secret Service and would no doubt be discrete. It was Tom that was causing Adam great concern. The talk had been slowing dying down but now that he had entered the mayoral race, someone may decide to make something more of it. He placed his hand on Adam's shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "It will be alright."

Adam turned, as he placed his hand on top of his father's. "Thanks Pa. If anybody tries to bring my son into this, I'll take care of it – privately."

A sudden noise from top of the stairs broke alerted them to the fact that Joe was making his way back down. They both looked up to see Joe carrying a pile of papers. Upon seeing his father's and brother's questioning looks, he grinned. "Boy am I glad I kept these."

Joe made his way over to the table in front of the fireplace and put the paper down on it. Adam picked up one of the sheets and quickly perused it. "What may I ask is this?"

"It's one of the speeches I wrote for Phineas Burke."

A look of alarm appeared on Ben's face. "Oh no!"

"Look Pa you won't regret it."

"Joseph…"

"I've got the experience. I've learnt a lot since then."

"The answer is still no."

Confusion swept over Adam. "May I ask what all of this is about?"

"Last mayoral election, I was the campaign manager for Phineas Burke."

"And your brother was the campaign manager for Titus Simpson." Ben turned to Adam. "You can't imagine what those two got up to do during the campaign."

"Oh, I think I can." Adam said in a tone that bespoke years of knowledge and experience.

Joe choose to ignore Adam's comment. It wasn't as bad as his father was making it out to be. "I ran a tight ship and don't forget Phineas got half the vote."

"And Simpson got the other half. It was up to me to decide."

Adam tilted his head to the left. "You decided?"

"Oh yeah Pa decided alright." Joe knowingly smiled at his father. "Why don't you tell Adam how you decided?"

Ben sighed and reluctantly spoke. "I flipped a coin."

"A coin!" Adam shook his head in disbelief. "Titus Simpson became mayor on a flip of a coin?"

"Well…yes. I couldn't decide. Each man was just as good as the other."

"I'm glad I wasn't around for that." Adam stroke his chin for moment. "So Joe, you think you're up to the challenge of making our father, mayor of Virginia City."

"Yeah I am. Like I said I've learnt a lot since the last election."

Adam placed his arm around his father's shoulder. "You know Pa I think you should give him a chance."

"I'm still not sure about this." Ben briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them again he placed both of his hands on Joe's shoulders and stared intensely at his son's face. "Joe, promise to check with me first before you do anything."

"I won't do a thing unless I get your say so."

"Alright then. I just hope I don't live to regret it."

A broad grin appeared on Joe's face. Upon hearing that his father was running for mayor, he knew he just had to jump at the opportunity. It was what he had been looking for. He stepped over to his father and shook his hand, heartily. "I promise you won't regret this." He let go of his father's hand and picked up the papers from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

The two men watched in amazement as Joe bounded up the stairs. Adam shook his head. "You know he looks like a kid who's had all his birthdays come at once. Who would have thought that being your campaign manager would get him this excited."

"Hmm. If I didn't know any better I would swear that he is up to something."

"Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt. After all it's been ages since he was involved in any schemes."

Ben stared at Adam questionably. "What are you trying to say?"

"Look he's nearly 29. Maybe he's finally grown up. Sure, he still gets excited at the prospect of doing something he likes but don't we all?"

"I agree. He has grown up over the last few years, but part of me still thinks that once Joe gets some hair-brained notion into his head anything is liable to happen."

Adam chuckled. "You know, I feel the same way. It'll be interesting to see what happens."

* * *

"Yoohoo! Benjamin."

Ben inwardly cringed as he heard the voice again. The owner of it was getting nearer and at the present moment there was no way out. Abruptly ending the conversation he was in the middle of, would only arouse suspicions, especially since he had just made a speech to some of the town's most prominent citizens. There was no real place he could run and hide in the Social Hall. He simply had no choice but to stay and see what she wanted.

When the lady in question approached the group, each man dutifully tipped his hat to acknowledge her and the other woman who was with her. After exchanging some pleasantries, the woman turned to Ben. "If these gentlemen don't mind, we would like to have a word with you." She acknowledged the other woman who was with her.

The other men in the group excused themselves and Ben watched dismally for a moment their retreating backs before to turning to the two women. "Mrs. Hawkins. Mrs. Whitaker."

Clementine Hawkins smiled graciously at the man opposite her. He was as handsome as ever. "Benjamin, as president of the Virginia City Widows' League, I would be honoured if you and your sons could attend a boxed social we are holding this Saturday night."

"This Saturday night?"

"I know it's rather short notice, ducky." Clementine placed her gloved hand, lightly on Ben's forearm. "A lot of ladies have already committed themselves to providing the hampers for auction and it would be a great disappointment if the town's most eligible bachelors didn't show up."

Leslie Whitaker nodded in agreement. "Yes, Mr. Cartwright do come. The social is in aid of the orphans' charity and might I say it wouldn't do your campaign any harm either."

Ben chuckled. "No it wouldn't." He smiled at the two women. "Alright I'll come. Anything to help out a good cause. I can't speak for my sons though."

"Oh I'm sure you'll convince them, Benjamin, dear." Clementine gathered her thoughts for a moment. It was always disconcerting how he could unsettle her.

"Besides Mr. Cartwright, it wouldn't look good if your sons were absent. Some people value family far more than anything else."

"You have a point, Mrs. Whitaker. It wouldn't look good." Ben knew that Joe would think it to be a golden opportunity. However, convincing Adam would be another thing entirely.

"Mr. Cartwright?"

"Sorry." He quickly averted his attention to the two ladies. Clementine's eyebrow was raised in what seemed a questioning look. As for Leslie, he could swear that he could see a twinkle in her eye. Ben cleared his throat. "I will endeavour to do my best to make sure that both Adam and Joe attend the social. If that is all, I do have other people I need to see before I leave here tonight."

"Oh yes, that's all for now ducky." Clementine gave Ben a saucy wink.

Upon seeing the wink, Ben felt his throat constrict a little. He hastily said to goodbye to the two women and made his way, as fast as he could to the opposite side of the hall.

* * *

Joe rubbed his hands in delight. It was perfect. "This is just what we needed. It'll show you as a caring family man and a supporter of worthy charities. I don't know why I didn't think of it first."

"I don't know why either," Adam said in a sarcastic tone, that caused Joe to mock him silently.

"I knew I could count on you Joe. How about it, Adam?"

Adam took a slow, deep breath. "I don't feel the need to go to a boxed social. Besides I have a son to care of."

"Hop Sing will look after him while we're out. And before you mention any other excuses, I have to warn you that I took most things into consideration and I have yet to find a plausible one that you could come up with." Ben took another sip of his coffee. "Now, what's the real reason why you don't want to go?"

A low chuckle escaped from Adam. His father was straight to the point. "You both know how these things operate. I just don't feel the inclination to bid on the hamper of some woman I hardly know."

"Now whose fault is that?" Joe smirked. "Heck, even at Hoss' wedding you didn't show any inclination towards any of the women. I bet I could find at least three women who would be interested in getting to know you better. You're just not trying hard enough, older brother. I'm more than happy to give you some advice."

"I have no doubt you would."

"Look Adam, there must be one woman out there you're even a little attracted to?" Joe wracked his brain for a moment. "Come to think of it the only woman who has gotten any reaction out of you lately is Leslie Whitaker."

"Don't even think about it, little brother." Adam said in a slow, even tone.

Joe smirked. Leslie Whitaker was definitely a sore spot where his brother was concerned. He'd give anything to know what had happened between the two of them. "I won't go there but I bet you have."

Ben sensing it was time to interrupt, did so. "Look Adam, why not come for a couple of hours and make a few low bids. No doubt someone will outbid you."

"Yeah, why not Adam? It'll show the good citizens of Virginia City that you support Pa. Family pride, that's what it's all about. People will know that Adam Cartwright is right behind his father…"

Adam placed his hand up to stop Joe. "Alright before you go into one of those speeches about the merits of our father, I'll go. I may not like it but for your sake Pa, I'll go." It was getting late and since he didn't want to listen to anymore of Joe's speeches or innuendos, he got up out of the red leather chair he had been sitting in. "If you two don't mind, I'll think I'll go to bed. I've got a long day tomorrow."

As he watched Adam make his way upstairs, Ben stood up and walked over to Joe who was standing near the blue chair. He put his arm around the shoulders of his youngest son and smiled. When they heard the door to Adam's room close, they both turned to each other. Joe had a huge grin on his face. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Maybe old age is catching up with him."

"Maybe you're right. Thanks for the help, son."

"My pleasure, Pa."

* * *

Ben gazed slowly around the room. The Social Hall was a hive of activity. The auction had been going on for some time and there were still plenty of eager bidders around. Joe had already bid and won a hamper. Joe seemed extremely pleased to see that it belonged to Kathleen Miller, the pretty daughter of James Miller who owned the International Hotel.

At last count, Ben could see that there were about five or six hampers left to go. Adam, as of yet hadn't shown the slightest interest in bidding – which was a shame. There was bound to be one or two young ladies hoping that Adam would bid on their hamper. Ben, himself had unsuccessfully made an attempt to procure one particular hamper that look very good but at the last minute he had beaten to it by Roy Coffee. Roy had apologised to Ben before he went up to get the hamper saying that it had been ages since he had a good home-cooked meal. Ben's disappointment at losing the hamper was short-lived when he found out that the hamper belonged to Clementine Hawkins. Once again he thanked God for saving him from a fate worse than death.

The next auction was beginning to start and Ben watched as a number of men raised their hands. Candy was even in on the bidding war and then to his surprise Adam joined in. It was obvious that there was something special about this hamper. For a moment he considered joining in but thought better of it.

For the next few minutes, the price began to go higher and higher until only Adam and another man were left bidding for the hamper. After a few more bids, the other man reluctantly conceded defeat. Ben watched as Adam moved forward and pay the price he had successfully bid. As he picked up the hamper, Adam looked around for the owner.

In an instance, the look on Adam's face changed from his usual calmness to complete dread, as the owner of the hamper walked up, exclaiming her pleasure that Adam had been the one that had won. Ben was thrown into confusion when he saw this. He was even more confused when he had heard a few collected sighs of relief. A number of others, including Candy were either smiling or laughing at something which only added to the confusion. One of these days he would have to find out why Viola Hedley could bring out such an adverse reaction in his sons and every other man in town.

* * *

The grandfather clock in the great room of the Ponderosa ranch house chimed one. Ben quickly glanced at it as he stretched and yawned. "Time for bed I think. It's been a long day. What about you, Joe?"

Joe stretched out on the settee and folded his arms behind his head. "I think I'll wait for ol' brother Adam to come home." A smile slowly spread across his face.

Ben shook his head in confusion and decided that whatever it was that Joe was waiting for he didn't want to know. He was about tell Joe goodnight when the front door slammed wide open. A look of mild astonishment crossed his face as he saw Adam standing there like he had just done three rounds with a grizzly.

Joe had immediately sprung up when had heard the door opened. He couldn't hide how funny his older brother looked right now. Sure part of him felt sorry for his brother. His own experience with Viola still sent cold shivers down his spine, but seeing Adam standing there, with his shirt ripped and hanging out was just too absurd to ignore. Joe paused for a moment to collect himself before he decided the time was right to speak up. "Hey, Adam. How was your evening?"

The scowl Adam had on his face continued to stay there as he slowly closed the door and took off his gun belt, which had been hanging precariously on his hips. He then made his way to the first available chair and sat down. As he leant back in the soft leather, he closed his eyes briefly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he slowly sat up straight and tilted his head towards Joe. In a slow and even tone he spoke, "You know very well how it went."

A frown crept on to Ben's face. He had no idea what was going on. It was more than obvious something had happened. For a moment he wondered where Adam's string tie and jacket were. Whatever had occurred, it looked like his sons weren't going to tell him. Fatherly concern took over as his gazed at his oldest son. "Are you alright Adam?"

Adam lifted his head to look at his father. "I'm well as can be expected under the conditions." A slight chuckle escaped from Joe which caused Adam to take another deep breath. "If I ever get my hands on that woman…"

"I thought that was the last thing you wanted to do."

"I am not talking about Viola Hedley."

Joe's eyebrows raised a little. "You're not?"

"Well I'm happy to hear that." From the way Adam was speaking, Ben had gotten the notion that Adam was planning a little revenge. This made him all the more curious to find out what had happened. He sat down in the blue chair. "Why not start with why you were so eager to win that hamper."

A short snort escaped from Adam. Part of him didn't want to talk about it but another part of him knew that both Joe and his father would find out sooner or later. "I was lead to believe that the hamper contained a bottle of Saint Emilion Premier Grand Cru."

As Joe sat back down on the settee, he let out a low whistle. "Isn't that hard to get?"

"It is."

Ben leaned forward a little. "Was the wine in the hamper?"

"It was."

"Adam, why don't you stop beating around the bush and just tell us what happened."

"Alright I will." Adam stood up. "As you know Miss Hedley has sufficient funds to live on but not that sufficient."

Joe shrugged his shoulders a little. "Yeah but I don't see what that has to do with it."

"What I'm trying to say is that someone else had to buy it for her."

"Ahhh. I suppose you have an idea who did."

"I do and she didn't do this on her own either. Someone had to tell her about my past experience with Miss Hedley."

Ben watched as Joe sat for a moment in deep thought, no doubt contemplating what Adam had just said. After a few minutes Joe's eyes slowly widened as he turned his head to face Adam. There was definitely something about Miss Hedley and Ben decided that it was high time he found out. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Pa. Miss Hedley, well let's just say she isn't what she seems."

"You can say that again."

Ignoring Joe, Adam continued. "In polite terms, let's just say Miss Hedley has a voracious appetite where men are concerned."

It only took Ben a few seconds to work out what Adam was hinting at. It all made sense now – the way men turned and ran when they saw her coming. The reactions of his sons every time her name was mentioned. The way Adam looked right now. Ben shook his head in slight disbelief. "She seems so timid."

"That's what we all thought when we saw her the first time." Joe sighed. "You're right Adam someone had to tell and I think I know who."

"Yes. Your friend certainly picked his moment."

"That explains why Candy decided to head out to the line shack on the far side of the ranch tonight." Joe chuckled. "I think he'll be gone a few days."

Adam nodded. "I have no doubt he'll return when he thinks it safe. As for his accomplice, I plan to do something about her part in this."

"Now Adam I hope you don't intend to harm the lady."

"No Pa. I have no intention of harming Mrs. Whitaker - physically."

Ben studied Adam for a few moments. He could see the grim determination on his son's face. In a way he felt sorry for Leslie Whitaker but she probably knew what she was getting herself into. This feud between her and Adam showed no signs of ending in the near future and that was something he, for some unknown reason, was very sadden by.

* * *

As he took another sip from the cup of tea he had been given earlier, Ben once again found himself in a position of studying the people who had come to this Saturday afternoon get-together at the home of Tom Barnes, the manager of the Cattleman's Bank. At every one of these social gatherings, that Joe had made him to go to over the last week, it was always nearly the same group. Sure there were one or two new people but mostly the same group made up of the most prominent citizens in Virginia City.

He sighed as he took another sip of tea. Something about this whole business of running for mayor had started to grate. Joe had insisted that he should attend every function he possibly could but even that was beginning to seem too much. The thought that he should drop out of the race was beginning to make sense but there was something else that just didn't add up. Ben wished he could figure out what it was. Just as he was about to take another sip of tea, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was pleased to see that it was Leslie Whitaker.

"Mr. Cartwright."

"Mrs. Whitaker. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Leslie smiled. "Thank you Mr. Cartwright and I return the compliment."

Ben grinned and then began to have a quick look around the room. He spotted a vacant settee and without asking, directed Leslie towards it. After they were seated, he turned to face her. "You know we haven't had the chance to really talk since you've come back."

"We've both been rather busy. It's taken some time to settle back here and set up my affairs."

"I've been busy with Hoss' wedding and now running for mayor."

"Yes. By the way have you heard from Hoss?"

"I heard from Hoss a couple of days ago. He and Annie will be back on Monday." Ben studied the woman opposite him for a moment. She had brown eyes and her face, who some men would regard as plain, actually showed off some of the joy he had seen her express on a number occasions. A curious look suddenly appeared on her face. He realised he had been staring at her for a bit longer than was socially acceptable. He chuckled a little. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for Mr. Cartwright. However, I have been remised in what I wanted to speak to you about. No doubt you know by now my little part in what happened the other night."

"I wouldn't exactly call it little but yes I do know."

As she took a deep breath, Leslie nodded slowly. "I just wanted to know if the situation between me and Adam is having any bearing on our friendship. I have always felt a degree of friendship and gratitude towards you ever since you helped my family. A part of me is afraid that my feud with Adam may have ruined any feelings of friendship that you may have had for me."

Ben placed his hand on Leslie's hands which were resting on her lap. "What happens with Adam is between you and him. You have no need to worry on that account. I've always liked you and what Adam feels about you has no bearing. I can judge people for myself."

Leslie let out a small laugh that spoke of her relief. "Once again, thank you."

"You know Adam wasn't too happy about the situation you put him in the other night. He does plan to do something but I have no idea what."

"I have no doubt about that it." Leslie took a quick look around the room. It was time to change the subject. "How are things going with your campaign?"

"Things are going as well as can be expected. Joe is doing his best to make sure that I am seen every where."

"Everywhere, especially at the functions that Kathleen Miller is attending with her father."

A look of mild confusion spread across Ben's face. "Kathleen Miller? James Miller's daughter?"

"The one and the same."

"I noticed that Joe won her hamper at the box social."

"So did I. She came back the day before Hoss' wedding. Since her family are friends with Annie's she was probably at the wedding. Joe probably made her acquaintance there."

For the next few minutes, Ben silently watched Joe and Miss Miller. It seemed that Joe was rather taken with the pretty young lady. She certainly looked like the type of woman Joe liked – blonde and very feminine. Since her father was the owner of one of the hotels here in town and he would have an interest in who became the next mayor. After he had finished his appraisal of the situation, Ben returned his attention to Leslie. "She's certainly not the girl she was before she left for finishing school."

"That is true in more than the obvious way." Leslie smirked. Over the years she had found out that she could learn a lot about by people by just watching and listening to them talk. From the few conversations she had with Kathleen Miller, she had an idea of what the girl was like. Leslie's suspicions had been confirmed a few minutes earlier, when Kathleen, herself, had expressed her opinion on what she thought was the ideal husband. Joe probably knew too. "Mr. Cartwright, I think you should know something about Miss Miller, it may help you understand a few things."

"Maybe you're right. There are a few things I don't understand at the moment."

"Earlier I saw you standing by yourself and I could tell that you were unsure about something." Seeing the questioning look that Ben was giving her, she smiled. "Your shoulders were slightly slumped as if you were carrying a heavy weight."

Ben nodded. "Yes, I've been seriously thinking about if I really want to be mayor. There have been times that I have wanted to give up but I get the feeling that Joe would talk me back into."

"From what I remember of Joe, he does have that talent. So, then what I'm about to tell you may help you understand some of Joe's reasons for you staying in the race. It seems that Miss Miller, while back east, developed a taste for men, who well…who can make things happen and are seen making things happen. If you can understand my meaning."

For the first time ever since he told Joe about his decision to run for mayor, things were starting to make sense. It was so simple and he was at a lost as to why he hadn't seen it himself. He knew that part of Joe's enthusiasm was genuine but now he knew a large part of it was because his son had once again let another part of his body do the thinking for him.

* * *

Hoss took a deep breath. He had been laughing so hard that he needed to. Poor Adam getting himself caught by Viola Hedley again. For a brief moment, he wondered if Adam had gotten a souvenir like he did the last time around. Guess he would never know. Adam had left that morning on some Secret Service business and wouldn't most likely be back until well and truly after any marks had disappeared. As he looked over at his father, he could see a slight smirk on the man's face. "Hey Pa, how are things going with the future mayor of Virginia City?"

The smirk that Ben had had, disappeared. "Things are going as well as can be expected." It was Monday and he hadn't had the chance yet to speak to Joe. Until he actually spoke to Joe, he wasn't about to do anything he might regret later on. If he was going to drop out of the race, it had to be for his own reasons and not because of what Joe or anybody else wanted him to do.

Before Hoss could say another word, the front door opened. Joe stood up, folded his arms and nodded his head slightly. "Ah…the prodigal returns."

Candy took off his coat, hat and gun belt. "I got word that Adam was gone and I figured it was safe to come back." He placed the items on the sideboard and made his way over to the middle of the room. "Mr. Cartwright I checked the fencing on the north side and made the necessary repairs."

"Thanks Candy. Dinner won't be for another hour, so you've got some time to get yourself cleaned up."

Joe took a sniff of the air. "So, that's where that smell is coming from. Good thinking Pa."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Candy went over to Hoss and held out his hand. "How's married life treating you?"

Hoss took Candy's hand and shook it heartedly. "It's goin' great. Annie's all that a man could wish for. She's cookin' pot roast tonight. It's the best that I've ever tasted."

Ben smiled. "Sounds good, son. Just make sure Hop Sing's not around when you say things like that. He won't like it much."

"No he won't." Hoss chuckled. "Hop Sing is still the best cook this side of the Sierra Nevada - only when I'm inside this house."

"Very diplomatic of you, big brother." Joe turned to Candy and grinned. "What I want to know is what you plan to do when Adam gets back. There are only so many fences on the Ponderosa."

Candy shrugged his shoulders. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now I'm going to go and get cleaned up."

The three Cartwright men watched Candy leave the room. When he had gone, Hoss shook his head sadly. "Looks like things are goin' from bad to worse where Adam and Candy are concerned."

"Yes they are. Hopefully Adam will have the good sense not to do anything that he'll regret later on when he gets back from his assignment." Ben sighed.

Seeing that his father was beginning to become a bit withdrawn, Hoss cleared his throat. "Well, Pa I guess we should discuss that job you've got planned for tomorrow. Annie won't like it if I'm late for dinner."

Joe nodded. "Yeah I can see it now. Little Annie telling Big Hoss off. Come to think of it I wouldn't mind going over and watching what happens."

"Not if I can help it." Hoss proceeded to walk over to his father's desk.

Ben could see that Hoss was serious, so he got up. Maybe it was a good idea to think about the ranch for a while. It was the only thing that didn't seem to be causing a problem for him or anyone else in his family.

* * *

Later that evening, Ben found himself seated in front of the fireplace. As he slowly puffed on his pipe, his mind began to wander over the events of the last few months. The first person he thought of was the one he had concluded had the most problems. Adam had been through so much emotionally – the affair with Jane Talbot and the fallout from that. Then the unexpected role of fatherhood being thrust upon him. Tom was surely but slowly warming to his father and the rest of them but there was still a long way to go. The talk around town about the boy probably didn't help much either. Now there was the mystery of why Adam was acting towards Leslie Whitaker in such a callous manner.

Ben knew deep down that things with Tom would turn out right in the end and the mess with Miss Talbot would be resolved in one way or another. However, for the life of him he could not understand why Adam's problem with Leslie was the more worrisome one of the lot. Even his conflict with whether or not he should stay in the mayoral race seemed to dim in comparison. It disturbed him greatly that he had strong feelings for Leslie but he was unsure whether it was a fatherly affection he felt for her or something more. If it was the latter, then that might cause more problems.

In order, to keep himself, from dwelling too much on the subject, Ben turned his mind to Joe. He resolved that at the first opportunity he should ask Joe what his intentions towards Miss Miller were. On the surface Joe seemed to be genuine but about the running the campaign but prior experience had taught that where Joe was concerned, things weren't always what they seemed. It was another thing he had to consider in making the decision he now needed to make.

When Roy and Paul had initially approached him about running for mayor, he was a little apprehensive. He had gradually warmed to the idea and at one point was looking forward to the challenge of setting Virginia City on the right track. Ben was at a loss as to when it had all started to go wrong. It wasn't just the predicament with Joe. It was other things. The campaign was time-consuming and he found that he missed being a part of what was going on here at the Ponderosa. Sure, the boys were doing a great job – he had taught them well – but it just wasn't the same.

If he became mayor – what then? There would be a loss of some of the privacy he valued. No doubt there would be people out there who would watch his every move. The Cartwrights had their friends but they also had their enemies. Enemies, who at the first available opportunity would love to bring him down. There were other things to consider as well. Things such as if he deemed his feelings for Leslie weren't fatherly, he would then want to court her and he couldn't put her under the same pressure that he would be.

As he continued to think about it, Ben weighed the advantages and disadvantages of being mayor. For every plus, he could think of a minus. He also thought about what he wanted to do and what was the right thing to do. After an hour, Ben finally came to a conclusion. He got up and smiled. Some people may not like what he was about to do but he knew in his heart that it was the only way to go.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the new mayor of Virginia City."

The applause in the Social Hall was loud, showing the crowd's enthusiastic praise. Ben could hear people saying that they had made the right choice. He looked in the direction of Leslie Whitaker, who just nodded and smiled. His gaze then fell on his sons, who were also showing their appreciation. A few seconds later a hush fell over the hall as the citizens of Virginia waited to hear the first official public speech from the new mayor.

When the speech was over, Ben made his way over to Adam and Hoss, who were hovering near the refreshment table. He could see that Hoss was trying to decide if he should try a piece of apple pie or a piece of lemon meringue pie. Ben chuckled and placed his hand on Hoss' shoulder. "You better make up your mind quick. I think there's a line forming."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'd better." Hoss then promptly place a piece of apple pie on his plate.

As the three of them moved away from the table, Adam smiled. "You know Pa. I think Jim Forrester will be a great mayor."

"I think so too."

"No hard feelings about throwing in the towel?"

"No Adam. I know I made the right decision." Ben casually glanced in the direction where Joe was standing talking to his latest interest. "I see Joe didn't take long to recover from the prospect of losing Miss Miller."

"You know Joe. There's always something better around the corner." Adam paused for a moment. "Pa? I've been meaning to ask. When did you notice that things were wrong?"

Ben sighed. "I guess things were wrong from the start. There were signs all over the place and I never saw them. It wasn't until Mrs. Whitaker mentioned to me about Joe's interest in Kathleen Miller, that I finally sat up and took notice of what was going on around me."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "One good thing I can say about Mrs. Whitaker is that at least she is level-headed."

Hoss guffawed. "Only one? C'mon Adam I thought you were more smarter than that."

"Hoss is right, Adam. Mrs. Whitaker has quite a number of interesting qualities."

A questioning look appeared both on the faces of Adam and Hoss. Ben just gazed at them innocently. "I think I'll go and help Roy out. It looks like Clementine Hawkins has taken a shine to him."

Before he could be questioned any more on the matter of Leslie Whitaker, Ben started to make his way over to his friend. In the beginning, he realised he had only accepted because he didn't want to disappoint his friends. Paul and Roy had been so eager to see him take a more active role in helping Virginia City to develop. When he had decided to withdraw from the mayoral race, they had taken it well. There was no hard feelings as they accepted his decision. Even Joe had understood which surprised him a little. Hoss was naturally pleased and as for Adam, he could see the relief in his son's eyes even though Adam hadn't shown it on the outside.

As he continued to make his way across the room, Ben smiled as he felt a measure of pride for his sons. They would have supported him no matter how they felt or which way he had gone and he was indeed thankful for that. Even though there would be times he would regret his decision, deep down Ben knew that he had made the right one.

In the near future, when one of the reasons why he had quit became obvious - if it hadn't already, then he would have problems but he would deal with them when the time came. All Ben wanted to think of at this point was that he was now free to pursue things that mattered to him more – whether his sons or anybody else for that matter, liked it or not.

THE END

APRIL 2005


End file.
